A Shadow of a Thought
by Ray Raven
Summary: Robin has come to Raven's school. She isn't to happy though last time they talk he had hurt her. Now he can fix all that but does he want to?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story flame away all you want it helps me learn. LOL Anyway, I just wanted to tell you this is a Robin/Raven story. Not a Robin/Starfire. Sorry. I am not sure what other paining there will be. I will let you know if there are any others. Please review it will help me to keep writing if I know people are reading it. If no one review I wont write anymore to this story. So yes on with the story! Oh I also need someone to proof read my chapters too, so I would love it if someone could do that! Thanks.

**A Shadow of a Thought**

Raven Roth walked down the crowed high school halls. She pushed her waist long, purpled tinted hair back behind her ear. She turned to Jenny Sanders who had pink hair.

"I love your new hair color Jinx, Vic is going to love it!" she said rather enthusiastically for Raven.

Jinx (A/N: Jenny...) laughed, "Do you think he will see it? I swear he sees right through me. I don't think he even knows that I exist." She sighed rather dramatically.

"Please Jenny, the only reason why he act's like he doesn't know you are there is because he likes you! Come on girl, the only reason why the others see through you is because you are so quite. If you talked more I am sure they would come around." Raven countered.

"Whatever!"

The two girls made their way down the hall. They passed a short little boy with spiky blond hair.

"Oh Jinx!" he called.

His name was Justin Hick, but most people called him Gismo. Gismo was a rich, spoiled brat. The problem was is that he was considered the riches kid in school and no one dared to mess with him. A tall, muscled man stood next to him, that was Adam Ganda but everyone called him Mammoth. Adam had no brain but lost of muscle, he was a good guy to him on your side in a fight.

Jinx rolled her eyes and kept walking. She had been apart of that group until she had meet Raven. The two had instantly become fast friends. Jinx had needed someone to lean on and Raven had been there. (A/N: Remember that) Raven was usually very cold when it came to meeting people, but something about Jinx made her change her mind.

**Flash Back**

_Raven was running from Gismo again. She ran behind the school, which was off limits. She stopped and looked both ways no one was in site. 'Ha,' she though, 'I out ran him.' She walked confidently forward and ran smack into someone._

_"Watch where you are going!" Raven growled._

_"Sorry," sobbed a girl Raven didn't recognize at first. _

_"Jenny?" Raven asked. She knew about Jenny, Gismo's best friend, they were going out, or had._

_The girl muttered something that sounded a lot like spell to Raven. She jumped backwards. She was right, a pink wave leapt from Jenny's hand and flew at Raven. Raven instantly teleported behind Jenny, shoving her to the ground. Jenny rolled over and the two fought for dominice. Finally, the girls struggled to their feet, starring wide-eyed at each other. _

_"You have powers?" asked Jenny frightened._

_"What if I do?" snapped Raven; "It wouldn't matter anyway."_

_"I am Jenny," she began but Raven cut her off._

_"No you aren't you are called Jinx." Said Raven._

_"Jinx..." the girl mused._

**End Flash Back**

Raven smiled softly, a rare jewel that was beautiful to behold if you were ever graced with one, remembering the fight.

She whispered to Jinx, "Do you remember when..." she trailed off seeing Jinx's death glance at her.

"Sorry," she grinned.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

They walked down the hall, waving and nodding to people that called out to them. They approached a group of people. There was a tall red head, a muscular African American, a skinny green headed boy, and...

Raven blinked in shock.

The red head waved at them, "Raven, Jinx come here!"

They walked over, both girls exchanging glances of shock and curiosity.

"What Koi?" asked Jinx.

"I would like you to meet someone." She said as she grabbed a tall, handsome guy and pulled him forward.

"This is..."

"Dick," Raven finished for her.

Everyone looked at Raven with wonder. BB's mouth was hanging open.

"Dude, you know him?"

"Hi Raven," Dick's sexy voice was to die for Jinx decided.

Raven held up her pale hands, "I grew up with Dick okay?"

She turned to Dick, "Why aren't you at your private school with all your friends?"

"It burned down and they don't have enough money to rebuild it so here I am. Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked with a slight whine in his voice.

Raven glared at him, "No."

She turned and walked off, listening for BB's mouth to hit the floor. She smirked satisfied; '_he though he could just waltz back in here and every thing would be okay. Boy, he is wrong dead wrong. He had caused me so much pain for going to a different school now he is going to feel what it was like_.' She thought. Satisfied she reached her class and walked in. She heard Jinx slip in behind her and scribble something on a note. She waited for the note to poke her in the back. But she didn't feel anything. She waited till the teacher's back was turned and turned around. There sat Jinx and behind her... '_Dang'_ she thought, '_now he is in my class too?'_

She whispered softly to Jinx, "Having fun?"

"Miss Roth... Would you like to join us now?" asked the teacher.

Raven turned around, her face completely emotionless. The class tidied and some shook their heads.

"Of course, but only if you will join me," she answered in a flattered voice.

The teacher got red in the face but went back to teaching. Raven relaxed, '_I can't believe he is back. I don't know why he asked if I had missed him! Of course I have missed him but he mad it very clear that he didn't want to be see with someone like me.'_

**Flash Back**

_"Robin!" a much younger Raven called._

_He turned around; two girls hanging from his arms. _

"_What?" his voice was cold and had an edge to it. _

_Raven took a step backwards, "Aren't you happy to seem me?"_

"_No" his voice got icier._

_She stared at him, shocked she asked, "Robin?"_

"_Don't call me that!" he yelled at her._

_She shrunk away form him fighting the longing to cry. He turned and giving one of the girls a loving look, walked away. _

**End Flash Back**

Raven form that day on had concluded that she was worthless. '_It must have been who I was. I wasn't good enough for him. I knew ever since he started going to that school he wouldn't return my hone calls. He would send me letters and anything. Yet I still played the fool and told myself he was busy.'_

Raven drifted in and out of her thoughts for the rest of the period. Well the bell rang her last thought was '_It's his birthday tomorrow...'_


	2. Chapter 2:Fix me?

A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers.

SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin: Thank you so much for the kind word!

Tecna: Thank you, I would love it if you could be my beta.

Oooshiney: I will try to keep you from staying to bored lol. Thank you.

And for all the people who read my story but didn't comment thank you anyway!

Once again please review it helps me write faster ;)

Another thing I have a bunch of finals coming up so I may not be able to update for a week or so, just to let you all know!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Sigh

**Chapter 2: Fix me?**

Richard (A/N: Dick... Robin...) had for four years received mysterious birthday present. They were the best presents he ever got. It was if the person, who sent them, knew him better then he knew himself. That was a frightening thing for Dick, he had only told one person in his whole life all about him. That person would never speak to him again.

* * *

Raven gathered up her things and stuffed them into a blue backpack. Finally, it was the end of the day. Now she could go home and spend a night free from Dick. He had been in every one of her classes and she was upset. Jinx wasn't talking to her only to Dick, which made Raven boil. She knew Jinx thought Dick was hot and she knew that Jinx was mad at her for being rude to Robin. She couldn't help it; Robin was the one that was mean. Jinx didn't know what Dick did to Raven, but Jinx's was about to find out.**Later**

The phone rang at Jinx's house.

"All get it, don't pick it up mom!" Jinx yelled.

"Hello, Dick?" Jinx asked.

"No, its Raven"

"Oh..."

"You were expecting Dick?"

"Um... yeah. He said he would call me."

"Really? Well then I guess I won't keep you waiting."

"Raven, no I..." Jinx was cut off by a click.

"Raven what are you doing to yourself?" she sighed into the phone.

* * *

Raven stared at the phone. She would have told Jinx but Jinx was waiting for an "oh so" important phone call. Raven wasn't going to stop her from talking to Dick. She sighed and looked down at her blank piece of paper. She was writing a poem for Dick's birthday present but so far hadn't been able to think of anything. She had always give Dick a present ever since she had known him. Even after she lost him she still sent small things. Things she knew he would appreciate. She never left her name knowing him he would though it away without even opening it. She printed everything so no trance of familiarity could be found. She even used gloves when she handles the presents. She laughed softly but she knew Dick could be so weird sometimes. She began to type. It was a sad poem about love. About a girl who felling in love but was wondered over and over again. (A/N: If you want I will post the poem. I am not very good but I wrote it.) The poem when on for two pages. When she was done she framed it. The warping paper covered the fame and a blue bow. (A/N: Raven loves blue... remember that) The gift was warped neatly and Raven had to admit to herself she hadn't done that bad of a job. She just put it in the mailbox, (she has a slot that goes down to the box...) when the door rang.

Ding-Dong.

Raven listened to the sound of wood scraping on wood as her mother open the door. She strained her ears to her what her mother said. '_It's most likely for me,' _she thought. When her mother called Raven just smiled.

"Raven! You have company!" yelled Arella.

"Coming!" Raven called.

She jumped off her bed and ran for the door. Her room was upstairs and sliding down the banister had been one of her favorite things to do since she was little. She hopped on and was down stairs in a second. She nearly fell over she stopped so fast. Standing in the doorway was... Dick! Raven emitted a low growl. Arella was talking to Dick

"We haven't seen you for so long. Where have you been? We have missed you!" Arella gushed.

"Um... I have been busy," Dick said sheepishly as he looked at Raven, who looked like she would like to be killing Dick right now.

"Um... hi Raven" he said.

She just growled, "Get out of my house!"

Arella turned, "Raven that is no way to greet Dick! Come here!"

Raven shot another look of venom at Richard and walked to her mother. Her mother pushed Raven though the door into Dick. She shut the door behind them; Raven heard the click of the lock.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"I wanted to talk to you!"

"Aren't you suppose to call Jenny?"

He gulped, "You know bout that?"

"Who doesn't?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh..."

"So why are you at my house at this time of night?"

He gulped again, "I wanted to talk to you..."

Raven cut him off, "Save it Dick I don't want to hear it."

She turned back to the house, the door magically unlocking. She reached for the handle, when something snapped in the wonder boy. With in a second he grabbed her waist and spun Raven around, pressing her back against the door.

"Robin... what are you..." Raven's question was cut off by his harsh voice.

"Listen, I am going to tell you what I have to say and you are going to hear it or... or... I will make you make out with me, got it?"

Raven snarled but he had her wrist pined so she really didn't have any choice. She hated people who made out with each other. She thought it was gross.

"Good." He relaxed his hold slightly.

That was all Raven need, with out a word she simply phase though the door. Dick stared at the door with shock, he knew Raven had powers but she had never used them around him before. He banged on the door, but to no avail. Raven was gone.

Back in the house Raven leaned against the door and sighed. He had scared her for a moment. He had been close, way to close. She felt like saying in a preppy voice, "Personal Bubble!" She snorted at her own foolishness. What had he wanted to tell her? Raven didn't care all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She obliged herself.

* * *

**Next Day**

Raven wove her way though the throngs of people. '_Life is so boring,'_ she thought miserably, '_even more so when your friends wont talk to you.'_ She walked to her usual group, and what a sight met her eyes. Koi was hanging on to Dick's arm and looking adoringly into his eyes, hanging on to his every word. Raven turned away disgusted, but was stopped by Victors voice calling her to come back. She turned and walked back to the group.

"What?" she spat out.

"Is it true Raven that you saved Dick's life?" squealed Koi.

"No," Raven deadpanned.

"Did you really go see the old witch on Deadheaded Lane?" asked BB.

"Never set eyes on her in my life," Raven drawled.

They turned to Dick, "You making this up?"

"No, Raven is just being sarcastic. Aren't you Ray?"

"I doubt it," but this time Jinx heard the sarcasm.

She laughed, "That is so cool Raven I never knew you were so brave."

She winced inwardly, "There is a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?" asked Dick.

"I am not telling."

With that she turned and walked to class just as the bell rang. But Robin wasn't about to let his bird get away this time. Knowing she couldn't use her powers in school, he spurted after her and grabbed Raven's arm.

"Ray?"

"What?" the venom could be directed to none other then him.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Friday."

"No! Today's my birthday! How could you forget?"

"Lets see, I completely erased you from my life."

He winced but plowed on anyway; "Well I don't see how you could forget. You birthday is exactly 3 days after mine. Remember we use to have joined birthday parties?"

"No."

"Well aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?" He was pleading now.

She turned to look at him and bit her lip.

"Happy Birthday Dick."

She turned away and freed her arm. The next moment was running down the hall to class.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Like it, hate it? Tell me! I want to know! Also let me know if you guys want to read the poem.

Also I will let you know more about Raven's past here soon. : D

Love you all,

Ray


End file.
